Stephanie White
by Cold Dusk
Summary: Stephanie White transfers to Seiyo Academy. She then meets the Guardians, a cute boy, and gets 4 eggs on her bed! Her life is going to be so much different from this day forward. lots of OC couples
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie's POV  
I'm so not excited for this year.  
I wore a long-sleeved white shirt, a solid red tie, a black blazer around my waist, a red checked skirt, long white socks , black school shoes, a red checker choker, red checkered leg warmers, and the school's brown satchel bag.  
I'm going to a private school called Seiyo Academy. I hate private schools. You have to wear uniforms. They look ugly! Plus I don't like skirts. I only came here because my twin brother, Alex, is here. I'm going to be living with my dad for a while.  
My left eye is blue and my right eye is red. I have purple hair that is in a high ponytail.  
Alex went to school earlier for a reason I do not know. He never liked school and never will.  
When I walked onto school grounds, I heard a squeal. Many squeals to be exact. My ears hurt.  
"IT'S THE GUARDIANS! ITS THE NOBLE GUARDIANS!"  
"OMG! AJAY MARRY ME!"  
"YOU LOOK SO HOT, VIOLET!"  
Ewwwww! Guys are squealing too.  
Better get to class before I become deaf.  
I went to my class. I was in the Moon Class. Why is this school so confusing?!  
I was then introduced to the class.  
Me: "Hello, I'm Stephanie White..."  
I said shyly as everyone went quiet then there was an uproar.  
Teacher: "QUESTIONS ONE AT A TIME!"  
She screamed then everyone raised their hands. The teacher called on a girl. She wore glasses and looked nerdy(NO OFFENSE TO PEOPLE WHO WEAR GLASSES).  
: "Would you happen to be related to Alexander White?"  
She asked quietly. How does she know my brother?!  
Me: "Yes, he happens to be my twin brother."  
Everything went quiet for a moment. Then everyone squealed and started talking and pointing at me. Some glared at me while some looked at me with awe.  
This is really creepy.

At Lunch  
Everyone kept staring at me just like in class. It's so creepy. Just then someone had their hands around my eyes.  
: "Guess who?!"  
The person asked. I know this person!  
Me: "I suppose it could be my annoying twin brother."  
I said innocently while Alex removed his hands from my eyes and looked at me.  
Alex: "Come on. Let's eat outside!~"  
He said as he took me outside to eat with him.  
During the whole time, we talked and didn't eat that much.

When we got home, dad greeted Alex only... I just went to Alex's and my room. Yes, we are sharing a room. I went to change into comfortable clothes.  
I wore a green shirt with a pink coat and denim jeans.  
I then looked out my window. I wish I wasn't just Alex's little sister. I'm a person too. I wanna exist. I wanna be noticed for reasons other than being Alex's little sister. I have dreams too. I wanna dance gracefully like a butterfly! I also wanna emphasize my girly side. I wanna sing like an angel. I wanna be athletic! Dreams might come true this year! I can feel it!

Me: "Wha-"  
I slapped my hand over my mouth before I could say more. There were Easter eggs on my bed! It wasn't even close to Easter!  
A lavender egg had a Sakura flower with butterfly wings. The wings were white with a tint of yellow and a small tint of red.  
A green egg had a green heart on it with wings but they weren't similar to the egg next to it.  
The pink egg had a light pink music with white wings. They weren't similar to the green egg's wings.  
The navy blue egg had a crescent moon on it.  
Weird it didn't have wings like the other ones.  
My brother would wake up anytime! I have to hide these eggs! I quickly stuffed them under the pillow next to me.  
Man, I need sleep... Zzzzz...zzzz

OH NO! I'm late! I quickly changed into my uniform. I looked under my pillow for the eggs and here they were. I better not leave them around to get eaten by my bunny. I stuffed them in my school bag and headed to school.

As I came to school, I heard the girls squealing again. I hate when the girls do this to me!  
Just then I heard a rattle coming from my bag. What? I opened my bag to see one of the eggs moving. It was the butterfly egg thing! WHY NOW! People are going to stare! I kinda panicked and close my bag. I was going to make a mad dash into school but then someone's warm, soft hand is on my shoulder. I turn around to see a person with dark blue eyes. He had green-blue hair and wore a cape. Wait, when was the cape part of the uniform?! I then blushed. A guy is touching me.  
Me: "I-I-I need to get to class!"  
I suddenly said as I took a mad dash to the school. A guy actually noticed me!

In class everyone was talking about the dude, who grabbed me, and about me! This is sooooooo not how I wanna stand out!  
Just then someone came into my classroom.  
She wore our uniform except she wore a black checkered skirt. She also wore the cape but it was in black and still checkered.  
I recognize that pattern. It's for the high schoolers in this school. Geez! I'm in 8th grade! Give me a break! I don't need this much drama.  
: "Hey, I'm Violet. Here, invitation to the Royal Garden."  
She said in a dull tone and shoved the invitation into my hands and left.  
Everyone then crowded me and started bombing me with questions.

I was trembling with the invitation in my hands. I was so scared. Why would they invite a person like me?! I'm a newbie! Then I saw a shadow. It was coming out of the Royal Garden. I followed the figure. It was heading to the roof. I ran up the stairs to the roof. I peeked at the figure through the crack of the door.  
: "How does this work?"  
The person said. The person was holding something. I couldn't see it. Just then there was a tiny figure next to the person.  
: "DANI! LOOK! INTRUDER!"  
The tiny person yelled.  
The person turned around and send bats at me. BATS?! I opened the door and managed to dodge the white bats. Why are they white?!  
I could see the details clearly now.  
The girl had green hair and purple eyes. She wore her hair in buns. She wore the middle school uniform with white devil wings?  
The tiny figure had white spiky hair with blue eyes. The tiny figure wore a white bandeau, a white mini skirt, and white devil wings.  
Just then the bats surrounded me. I tried to shake them off. Then my bag fell.  
Dani: "What do we have here? Eggs?"  
She said as she picked up my bag and took out the eggs.  
Dani: "How cute. It would be a pity if they just suddenly went... plop."  
She said as she neared the edge. Oh no! I quickly ran toward her as she dropped the eggs. I accidentally bumped into her and I saw something shiny fell. I jumped off of the ledge and grabbed my eggs. Just then there was a bright light and I heard a crack.  
Just then I wore a long kimono. It was lavender on top and blended into a light pink on the bottom. The bottom also had Sakura flowers. My hair was still in its ponytail but it had Sakura petals in it and a ton of Sakura flowers on the side of it. My wings were lavender and had Sakura petals in it.  
Wait? WINGS?!


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie's POV  
I flew through the sky. The wind in my face! My hair blowing gracefully! I just wanna dance to my heart's content!  
Just then the white bats flew towards me.  
Me: "AHHHHHH!"  
The bats pushed me back and damaged my wings. I was falling to the ground. That wasn't a smart move!  
Just then I was caught by someone. I looked up and saw a handsome dude.  
He wore a blue and red mask that covered half of his face. He wore a tux with a red and blue tie, combat boots, a black cape, a top hat, and a cards pin on his top hat.  
He also had blue-green hair and blue eyes.  
Wait? He's the one guy from this morning!  
Ugh! I feel tired. My eyes then closed and darkness surrounded me.

I opened my eyes and saw my room. What's going on? It was a dream? I was still wearing my uniform. I must have fallen asleep. Ok weird. I sat up and realized it was almost time for school. I got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. OH NO! I didn't do any of the homework! Oh well!~ I will get it later. I then took my satchel and went to school.

There was an assembly in the gym, as usual. Gosh, I hate these. I also carried my eggs in the pockets of my blazer.  
Just then some students went on stage. They had capes and there was the dude who saved me from my dream! I blushed. I dreamt about him.  
Then someone came to the podium.  
He had red hair and the same blue eyes as the guy I dreamt about.  
All the girls squealed and started shouting.  
: "Good morning everyone! I am the King of the Guardians. I am Ajay Long! And the Guardians and I have an important announcement. We have finally selected a Joker."  
Everyone then started to chatter and squeal. Wow, let's hope it's not one of the girls who squeals as much as them.  
Ajay: "We have selected Stephanie White as our new Joker!"  
He said as my eyes widen. Everyone then turned to me. Their eyes burned into my soul. Ok, my life sucks. I walked up to the stage and was given a red cape. Everyone clapped but some glared, some cried, and most boys gave me perverted looks.  
I accepted the cape hesitantly. Why me?!

I kept the cape in my locker and went on my day as usual. But everyone didn't go with that thought. Everyone looked and stared at me. They gave me looks. Girls gave me dirty looks and some said congratulations. Boys were checking me out. EWWWWW! Just then Alex came to me but he wore a cape! He didn't wear it yesterday. HE'S A GUARDIAN?!  
Me: "Alex, why are you wearing that cape?!"  
I yelled at him.  
Alex: "Because I am a guardian, Stephanie. And I want you to come with me to the Royal Garden after school."  
He said as he walked to his class. Wow! Ok! Waltz here and tell me what to do because you're older.

I was about to walk home but Alex was right there waiting for me.  
Alex: "I knew you would try to run away."  
He said smirking.  
Me: "I'm not running away. I'm just going to go home."  
I said as I walked past him.  
Alex: "Hey! Come back here! You have to go to the Royal Garden!"  
He said as he picked me up and ran towards the greenhouse.  
Me: "HEY! Put me down!"  
I protested as he carried me to the Royal Garden. Then he put me into a chair and pulled at my hair to keep me sitting down. D**m, every girl's weakness, their hair. If you cut it, your mom will be mad or you will be REALLY sad. If you pull, it hurts like h**l and there is a chance your hair will be pulled from your skull!  
Alex: "Baby sister, you listen here and listen good. You are the new Joker of the guardians. You can't deny this."  
He said as he still kept a good grip on my hair.  
Just then the door opened and here comes the guardians.  
Violet: "Yuck you again!"  
She said. She had dirty blonde hair as her bangs and roots but she had bright blonde hair as her high ponytails. She also had green eyes.  
Ajay: "Calm down, Violet! She's just an 8th grader. You don't need to be like that just because you're a freshman."  
He said. He's the one who spoke. He's the King.  
Alex: "Hey guys! I got her!"  
He said.  
: "Why are you holding her hair?"  
Someone asked. I looked towards the door.  
Alex: "She's a fussy child."  
He said.  
Just then someone appeared behind him. He was really tiny.  
He had long green hair and green eyes just like Alex. He wore green headphones, a vest, a light green shirt, blue jeans, and green high tops.  
: "That's not very nice."  
My dream boy said as he got him to let go of my hair and he took me into his arms.  
I blushed at this action.  
: "I'm Zachariah Long but call me Zach. This is my guardian character Illusion."  
He said as he then pulled a rose out of his sleeve. That's gotta hurt! The thorns would have poked you.  
The tiny person floating next to him had brown hair with a red and black mask on. His hat had a cards pin in it and he wore a tux with leather shoes.  
Me: "I'm Stephanie."  
I said as I took the flower from Zach.  
Violet: "As you know, I'm Violet. And this Arty."  
She said in a bored tone.  
The tiny person had green hair with purple eyes. She wore a green artist hat, a dress with a smock, and white boots.  
Ajay: "I'm his brother, Ajay. And this Fairo."  
He said behind him.  
The tiny person had spiky blue hair and orange eyes. He wore a soccer uniform. The jersey was bright orange and the shorts were white.  
: "I'm Hades, the Jack of the Guardians. And this is Shawn.  
He said. He had brown hair that was in a bun and green eyes. He also has tan skin.  
The tiny person had yellow hair and green eyes. He wore a brown tunic with tan pants.  
: "I'm Indiana. I'm the Ace of the guardians. This is Kim and Kelly."  
She said.  
She had dark blue hair and yellow eyes. She had tan skin like Hades.  
Kim had bright yellow hair with shining green eyes. She wore her hair in 2 ponytails. She wore a yellow sparkly and sequin dress with golden boots.  
Kelly had  
Alex: "And I'm the Jester!~ And this is my guardian character, Izzi."  
He said smiling at me. But I glared at him and his smile faltered.  
: "And I'm Farfalla!"  
Someone said on my shoulder.  
I slowly craned my head and saw a tiny person on my shoulder.  
She had white wings tinted red and yellow. She had hair just like her wings. She had white hair with a tint of yellow and red at the ends and yellow eyes. Her hair was in a high ponytail with Sakura flowers in her hair and a Sakura pin. She wore a soft yellow kimono with red Sakura flowers all over it.  
Me: "Ahhhhhh!"  
I yelled as I started to run away but Alex pulled my hair. Well, I'm freaking out a little too much. Not the greatest impression on a person.  
Ajay: "Sheesh! Relax! These are guardian characters. They are basically would-be self."  
He said.  
I turned to Farfalla. This thing CANNOT be my would-be self!  
First off, I'm tomboyish. Second, when did I EVER like Sakura flowers.  
(This is where the audience face palm themselves)  
Alex: "And you are the Joker. Congrats sis."  
He said as he let go of my hair.  
Alex: "And as the Joker you purify the x-eggs."  
He said as he shoved a key into my hands.  
Alex: "This is the Dumpty Key."  
He said.  
Indiana: "I hope you do your job well."  
She said as she bowed to me.

EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie's POV  
I sighed. Everyone kept staring at me after yesterday. This is something I will never get used to.  
Farfalla: "Cheer up, Stephanie!"  
She said as she floated next to me. I glared at her. She then covered her mouth with her kimono.  
Me: "What am I suppose to do with these?!"  
I said as I took out my 3 eggs. I then put them back in my bag.  
I then went to class.

I was in PE. I was sitting in the back, hoping to not be picked. I'm athletic, but I don't like to show off. I used to play so many sports, but I would like that to be a secret.  
"You can do anything with that big heart of yours."  
Just then I heard a pop.  
Teacher: "Now, who wants to race who?"  
Then my hand immediately shot up. S**t! What the h**l is going on?!  
Teacher: "OK! Stephanie vs... ZACHARY!"  
Noooooo! Zach from the Guardians! I blushed bright red. We came up to the line.  
Teacher: "Ready... Set... GOOOOO!"  
Zach and I then ran. Omg! I was soooo light! And I ran like lightning. Woah! Never ran this fast! What's going on?! But I feel free and alive! I won that race. How weird... I usually don't win races...

I was walking towards the gate, where my freedom began. But I saw Alex was there. Darn. Wish he wasn't there. I could just run away from him. Just then my legs started moving on its own. I was out of school like lightning. Just then I jumped into the air. There were wings on my feet. What?!  
Me: "FARFALLA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"  
I screamed angrily.  
Farfalla: "It wasn't me! I swear!"  
She yelled as she gripped onto the back of my shirt.  
Me: "THEN WHO?!"  
I screamed.  
Just then I grabbed a branch of a tree. Phew! I was still flying and my shoes was to go up while I wanted to go down. I started to climb the branch with my hands. I then got to the trunk and hugged it.  
Me: "Who's doing this?!"  
I yelled at Farfalla. Just then someone appeared behind me.  
She had her green hair in a high ponytail. She had green eyes too. She wore a cheerleading outfit and had a green heart in her ponytail with bird wings coming out of it. Her cheerleading outfit was a green dress with a REALLY short skirt and was long sleeve. She wore green shorts under her skirt.  
"I am Juri!~"  
Me: "Oh s**t! Another one!"  
I cried.  
Juri: "I am your Guardian Character or your would-be self!~"  
She said.  
Just then Zach came. This is embarrassing... I'm stuck in a tree.  
Zach: "Do you need help?"  
He yelled to me.  
Me: "A little help would be nice!"  
I yelled back to him.  
Zach: "Illusion!"  
He said to him. Just then he cards pin appeared in his hair. Then a top hat, his mask, and a wand appeared.  
Zach: "1... 2... 3!"  
He waved his wand then the leaves of the attached them selves together and formed a vine. The vine came to me and wrapped around me. I detached myself from the trunk but then I started to fly again. Geez! I think I need to eat more!  
Zach: "STEPHANIE!"  
He yelled.  
Me: "Juri! Stop this, please!"  
I begged. Just then the heart pin disappeared.  
Then gravity took me down. In other words, I WAS FALLING FROM THE SKY!  
Zach: "STEPHANIE!"  
He yelled.  
Zach: "1. 2. 3!"  
He yelled. He then waved his wand and the leaves surrounded me and cushioned my fall. It didn't hurt as much as it should.  
Zach: "Are you ok, Stephanie?"  
He asked, his voice laced with concern. This costume then disappeared. What was that called? I forgot. I never pay attention.  
I blushed. I was just saved, again, by him. Also, falling from the sky is REALLY embarrassing.  
Me: "I-I'm o-ok."  
I said as I glared at Juri.  
Zach: "Who's your new guardian character?"  
He asked. I was about to answer but Juri beat me to it.  
Juri: "I am Juri!~"  
She said excitingly.  
Zach: "I am Zach and this is Illusion."  
He said politely.  
Juri: "Nice to meet both of you!~"  
She said.  
Zach: "You too. Now, I must be getting home. Bye Stephanie, Farfalla, Juri."  
He said as he left.  
Illusion: "BYE!~"  
He said then flew away with Zach.

I was sitting in class bored out of my mind. I need to get outta here!  
Just then the speakers came on. It was from the principal.  
Principal: "Attention students. We will be having a change in classrooms. Please cooperate and come to the gymnasium."  
We all got up and went.  
We were given new classroom, schedule. I just so happened to have classes with at least one of the guardians. Geez, what a pain. I have a guardian watching me everywhere. Why are they keeping a close eye on me?


End file.
